


Next Tuesday

by TheDarkRat



Series: Lucid Dreaming [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Female Harry, Femdom, Kink Negotiation, Light D/s, Oral Sex, Pegging, PoC Harry, Powerful Harry, safe kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Hari woke up with a blush hot enough to fry eggs on. It wasn’t enough that she had just...what, corraled the current Dark Lord in a sex dream through their mind link - she had agreed a second night. What was wrong with her?There was nothing for it. Hari had a date next Tuesday.





	Next Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos! In this one, we see actual safe kink. Remember, if you play outside the realm of fiction, be safe!

Hari woke up with a blush hot enough to fry eggs on. It wasn’t enough that she had just...what, corraled the current Dark Lord in a sex dream through their mind link - she had agreed a second night. What was wrong with her? 

 

She scrubbed a hand over her face. She couldn’t even explain this ridiculous situation to anyone. Hari could almost hear the lecture of worry and disappointment from Hermione, the completely grossed out tones of Ron.  No. She was going to deal with this. She got out of bed, made a vague gesture with her hand and the bed made itself while she dressed. There was nothing for it. Hari had a date next Tuesday. 

 

\------

**Tuesday Night**

 

Hari had a shot of firewhiskey to bolster her nerves. Then she laid in bed. She was going to do this. She could do this. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Over the past week, Hari had studied the mental link between her and Voldemort. She had learned that when she thought of Tom Riddle, she had pulled the link. If she had thought of literally anyone else, it would have been a normal lucid fantasy dream. Tonight, at his request, she was going to his head. So she pushed the link, the opposite of what she had done the previous time. 

 

She opened her eyes. She was standing, nude, in an opulent study. It was all dark woods, rich fabrics, and stone. There was a sitting area in front of the fireplace, a desk off to the left, the walls covered by bookshelves, and Tom Riddle. He had been dressed in a wizarding styled suit, but the outer robe had been tossed on the desk’s accompanying chair. His waistcoat was a rich burgundy brocade which complimented his cream-colored dress shirt, whose sleeves had been rolled up. He sat in one of the comfortable looking chairs, one leg crossed, a book in hand now forgotten. 

 

“Nudity becomes you.” He drawled.  

 

Hari rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. She didn’t care about nudity really. “I could say about you, Pretty Boy.” She moved to sit across from him. “Okay. First, I’m deeply sorry for last time. I didn’t know you weren’t just a figment of my imagination. Had I known, none of that would have happened.” 

 

“Obviously, I’m your sworn enemy.” Riddle sounded amused.  

 

“No. Because you didn’t consent to that.” That brought him up short. His eyes focusing on her sharply. Hari saw he hadn’t expected that. “Look. I know you enjoyed that, and clearly wanted more,” she gestures to herself in the chair, “but I need to set some ground rules. This is non-negotiable. Do you understand?” 

 

Riddle nodded, though he looked confused. He put the book he had been reading down on the coffee table between the chairs.

 

Hari continued, “The safeword is Aconite. If you need to stop,  _ for any reason _ , you say the safeword and everything stops. Full stop. You will use the safeword if you feel uncomfortable with the proceedings; if you feel hurt, or anything but good, do you understand Tom Riddle?” 

 

“Where is this coming from?” He moved to uncross his leg, leaning forward slightly.  

 

“It’s called kink negotiation, and it’s for everyone’s safety. Physical, mental, emotional, and spiritual safety.” 

 

“Uh-huh.” 

 

“Do you understand about the safeword?” Hari repeated. 

 

“Yes. Aconite.” 

 

“Good. Next, do you have any hard limits?” 

 

“Pardon?” The confused look was back. 

 

“Are there things you DO NOT want? Typical ones are things like watersports, scat play, blindfolds, etcetera.” Hari counted them off her fingers. 

 

“Darling, I think you’re speaking a different language. However, I think I understand where you are going with this. As such, there will be no other players in our games. No confining spaces. No potions.” Hari nodded, not bothering to explain the terms if she didn’t need to.  

 

“No confined spaces,” Hari said thoughtfully, “what about being bound?” 

 

This made Riddle pause. “I don’t know.” 

 

“Right. We’ll test that later.” Hari stood, the firelight casting a warm glow on her dark skin. “Now. Pretty Boy, you look extremely good in that waistcoat. But,” she paused as walked over to him, uncrossing his legs and sitting on his lap, “you are wearing entirely too many pieces of clothing.” 

 

“Is that so? You like my clothes?” He smiled, sharp and smug. 

 

“Ah. Yes.” Hari made a gesture with her hand, “I don’t think I want to deal with your narcissistic drawl.” She had put the same personalized silencer on him. 

 

Tom pouted. Hari laughed and then began to undo the buttons of his waistcoat. “You talk entirely too much, Pretty Boy. Going on and on about yourself. In every incarnation too.” She pulled the waistcoat up and off him. “But don’t worry. I made the spell to allow for the Safeword. It will be the only word you can speak.” 

Hari started on the small, mother-of-pearl buttons of the shirt. “Besides,” she placed an open mouthed kiss to the skin she revealed, “I like it when you moan for me, Pretty Boy.” After every other button, Hari kissed the skin of his chest, seeming to bend her spine to kiss his abdomen. “And I think,” she paused and licked a stripe up from his navel to his right ear, “you like it too.” 

 

A soft moan fell from Tom’s lips as Hari’s tongue darted around the shell of his ear, her hands on his shoulders. “Mmm. I think I like sitting on your lap.” She rolled her hips, feeling him half hard in his pants. She placed a sucking kiss on his neck under his ear. She repeated the roll, then bit down on the tip of his ear, hard enough to make him whimper under her. 

 

“Oh, you like that, Pretty Boy?” Hari knew right well he had, his cock was now fully hard. She let her hands wander over his bare chest. She looked him in the eye and pinched his nipple. A hiss escaped his mouth, and Hari watched his pupils dilate further. The black drowning out the red-brown irises. 

 

“Mmm, that’s right.” Hari pinched the other nipple. “My Pretty Boy likes pain.” Tom’s mouth was open and he was panting already. His hands were white knuckled as he gripped the arms of the chair. Hari rolled her hips again. “Oops. Look at that, Pretty Boy. You’re getting me all wet. And I’m making your pretty trousers all messy.” She ground herself down to illustrate a point. 

 

Tom groaned, deep in his chest, and he licked his lips. Hari pinched and rolled his nipples again. “Oh?” Hari raised an eyebrow. Then leaned in to lick his ear again. “Would you like to use that pretty pink tongue of yours?” She nibbled on his side of his neck. 

 

She felt him nod fervently. “Good boy.” She got up off his lap, leaving a sizable wet spot on the front of his tented trousers. Hari gave him a wicked grin. “Stand up and keep your trousers on, Pretty Boy.” 

 

Hari sat down in the recently vacated chair. She spread her legs, giving Tom an unobscured view. “Do you like what you see, Pretty Boy?” She brushed down her front with her fingers before reaching her wet and glistening folds. Tom gave a small keen as he watched Hari’s fingers disappear into herself. 

 

“On your knees.” Her voice took on that undisputable authoritative tone. Tom immediately complied. “Forward.” Hari watched him awkwardly shuffle towards her. Soon he was in between her legs. “Further.” He shuffled closer, Hari hooked a leg over his shoulder. 

 

“Now, Pretty Boy, you are going to lick and suck and eat me out. I am going to come twice before you’re done.” Hari tangled her fingers in his dark hair, scritching his scalp with her blunted nails. She felt him shiver under her hand, so she did it again. “Begin.” 

 

Hari felt him take the first tentative lick. “Oh, you’ve never done this before.” She cooed at him. “Well then, Pretty Boy, you learn best by doing.” She tightened her grip on his hair, heard and felt him hiss. 

 

Another lick followed by another and another. Hari allowed herself to succumb to the feeling. He was a quick learner. Picking up her minute shifts in position, the sounds she made, and how she gripped his hair. It seemed like an accident when his tongue found her clit. She jumped under his tongue and her hand pulled on his hair. 

 

“Oooo yessssss” she hissed, almost falling into Parseltongue. Tom repeated the gesture and Hari moved to press herself further against his mouth. “Your mouth is so good, Pretty Boy. So good. Yes. Right there.” 

 

Tom’s enthusiasm made up for his lack of experience. Hari was playing with her breasts and felt her first orgasm start. “Yes! Yes! Tom, right there! Yes!” She felt herself tense, her pussy start to spasm, and in rush, she came. “Yes. Good boy.” She rolled her hips into his face. 

 

“You can use your hands, Pretty Boy. You can touch. Keep going.” His fingers fumbled a bit, but once again Tom figured it out. He put two fingers in and used his other hand to grip her hip. 

 

Hari was still riding the high of her orgasm when Tom started a rhythmic thrusting of his fingers and using his tongue to circle her clit. “Oh god!” Her other hand dropped his head, both hands tangling and tugging on his hair. “Yessssss. Good boy! Good boy!” Hari’s hips rocked against him, she felt him grin against her lips as his fingers thrust in and out. With a cry, Hari came again. 

 

With shaking limbs, Hari pulled him away from her pussy. “You.” She knew her eyes were a bit glazed. “You are a very good boy.” She moved her leg from his shoulder. Hari studied him. His eyes were still blown with lust, his erection hadn’t abated, his face was covered in her fluids. “You are a mess.” She put a finger under his chin and forced his head up. “But, you are a very pretty mess.” 

 

Hari stood and pulled Tom to his feet. “That was exactly what I asked for, Pretty Boy.” She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders. “You deserve a reward.” Her nimble fingers traced down his chest to his trousers and undid the buttons. In one flourished move, she pushed his slacks and pants down. His cock bobbed, all dark red and purple. 

 

She watched Tom’s face as she brought her hand to gently stroke him. His eyes rolled back and he gave a loud and desperate moan. Hari spun him and pushed him back into the chair. 

 

“Hands on the chair.” Tom obeyed. Hari knelt down, mirroring their previous positions. “I am going to make you come, Pretty Boy.” Tom’s hips twitched and his cock bounced. “I am going to make this feel so good for you. Good boys deserve rewards.” 

 

Hari boldly licked the head of his cock, he whined. She licked from base to tip and his hips rocked forward. She swirled her tongue around the tip and Tom keened. She looked up as she took him in her mouth, he looked down at her, surprise, and wonder, and lust all mixed together in his expression. 

 

It did not take Hari long to find a good rhythm of technique and tongue. She bobbed on his length and turned on the suction. Her hands, which had been on his hips, moved downward, one to his balls and the other further down to his entrance. A bit of magic lubricated her fingers and she was gently circling the thick ring of muscle while her other hand milked his balls. Tom was thrusting his cock into her mouth now, straining, he was panting and crying out. Hari’s finger breached his entrance and he came. Hari swallowed but didn’t stop her ministrations. 

 

Tom’s cries went from pleasure to pain as she continued. She knew he was getting sensitive, but knew he enjoyed the sensations. She put another finger in his ass, squeezing his balls, and sucking on his cock. Then Tom surprised both of them, coming again. His nails were digging into the wood of the chair’s arms. 

 

Hari pulled off his cock, looked up. “Mmm, you have a pretty cock. I like it.” She smirked, he looked wrecked. Sweat sheened on his skin, flushed pink, and chest heaving. Hari continued fingering him. His cock was going soft. “Oh no. Pretty Boy, you’re losing your erection.” She punctuated this mocking with a hard squeeze to his balls. He squeaked and jerked his hips. 

 

She removed her fingers and her hand. She straddled him again, leaning close, skin to skin. “You’re doing so well, Pretty Boy,” she whispered in his ear. “So good. But I have more I want to do you. Can you handle that?” She pulled back slightly to watch his face. He mouthed yes. Hari licked his ear and he shuddered beneath him. She scritched his scalp again. 

 

“Now. I’m going to get off your lap. And you are going to get up and lean over the desk.” Hari explained as she rose off him. 

 

“Now!” Tom stood as quickly as he was able, though he was a bit shaky. Hari watched as he gratefully leaned on the desk. 

 

“Good boy.” Hari moved over, and forced him to bend over, chest and arms flat on the desk. She moved his legs further apart with her foot. Then with a bit of magic, froze him in position. “Good boy,” she praised again. 

She started by gently massaging his ass cheeks. Kneading and caressing. One hand continued that as another drifting back to his entrance, already slackened a bit from the earlier play. 

 

“Tom, I am going enjoy this.” She conjured a mirror to again watch his face and reactions. Another bit of magic lubed up her fingers again. With ease, she put two fingers in and started to wiggle them. Tom moaned. 

 

“That’s right, Pretty Boy. I want to hear you moan.” 

 

Oh oh oh oh yes yes yes, he wordlessly chanted as Hari’s fingers scissored. He gave a wordless cry of pleasure when she hit his prostate. Another finger was added. 

 

Hari watched his face contort in pleasure-pain and grinned. Then she conjured strap on, one of the kinds that had an insert for her pleasure. She lubed it the hand not currently engaged, then put it on. Her side gave a little buzz of vibration and Hari purred. 

 

“Pretty Boy, I am going to fuck you now.” She watched his eyes roll back as her fingers hit that bundle of nerves again. “I am going to fuck you in that pretty little ass.” Hari removed her fingers and Tom whined at the loss. 

 

She watched his mouth form a perfect O when she thrust into him. The slick lube and the smooth texture of the strap on allowed it to glide in swiftly. Hari gave him a moment to get used to the feeling. “You feel so full, don’t you, Pretty Boy?” She cooed mockingly. “You love this feeling, don’t you.” She gave a mocking giggle as he nodded enthusiastically. “I am going fuck this pretty ass of yours, Tom. I am going to make you come by fucking your ass.” He was mouthing pleasepleaseplease and his ass was wriggling. 

 

“Oh, someone is excited.” She pulled out slowly, and then thrust back in. Tom moaned loudly. Hari’s side of the dildo buzzed happily. She pulled out again, then thrust back in. Tom was pushing back against her. “You want it harder? You want it faster?” Hari watched him say yesyespleaseyes in the mirror. 

 

Hari then started a punishing rhythm. She angled to hit his prostate and he cried out, his fingers scrabbling against the top of the desk. “Yes, that’s right. Pretty Boy’s getting fucked in the ass and he is begging for it.” She mocked as she fucked him harder. Hari was getting close to her own orgasm. Tom writhed beneath her, panting, moaning, and soundlessly begging. 

 

Her own orgasm was building, a spring winding tighter. Sweat was beading on her skin as she gripped his hips bruisingly tight. “Yes. Pretty Boy, come for me. Come with me fucking your pretty little ass.” Tom tensed under her, “That’s right. Pretty Boy. Come for me.” She laced her voice with authority. 

 

She watched his face in the mirror, skin flushed, eyes glazed, and in a sob which bled into a high keening, Tom came. Hari let herself follow. 

 

“Good boy. Good boy.” She had stilled and lay over his back. Then she gently removed the dildo from him and banished it. Undoing the magic keeping him stuck and silent, she helped him to the floor, sitting with her back to the desk, Tom’s back to her chest, his head resting on her shoulder. Her arms circled him, gently rubbing his skin. He was breathing heavily, trembling slightly. 

 

“You did so good. I’m proud of you, Pretty Boy. You took that dildo so well. Good boy.” She whispered. “How are you feeling, my Pretty Boy?” 

 

“I…” he was still panting, “feel like gelatin.” His voice was soft. 

 

“Anything hurt?” Hari asked. 

 

“No,” Tom shook his head, “just a satisfying burn.” 

 

“Good.” Hari continued to rub his upper arms and shoulders. She enjoyed the heat of his body against her. Tom was boneless against her, and she thought he might start purring. “Relax, Pretty Boy. I’ve got you.” 

 

Hari felt him relax even further, she hadn’t even known there was more tension in him. In a moment, his breathing leveled off, and she knew he had fallen asleep. His body disappeared from the mentally constructed study. 

 

She stood up and found a scrap of parchment on the messy desk. 

 

_ Pretty Boy,  _

 

_ See you next time. Try to keep the Death Eater-ing to a minimum, yeah? I’d hate to have to ruin that pretty face of yours with a curse.  _

 

_ \- Hari _

  
  
  



End file.
